Unexpected Love
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: Raven Has always been alone and has a dark secert she won't tell anyone, becauase she wants protect them. She has always been able to fight her battles alone. Why not Now? When Rorek is released from his curse, he is detrimed to get raven to open her heart to him. He is determined to help her. Will raven open her heart, or will she be doomed to face her troubles alone. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1.**

**Raven - 18**

**Rorek - 19**

**Meeting **

**(Rorek POV)**

I had just been released from my curse, after being stuck in a cave for over 1000 years. Wow society had changed so very much. Everything was different than what had been before the curse. when I battled my mortal enemy, I had accidentaly trapped myself as well as the dragon. Just in different locations. I don't know how I was freed from the curse but I feared the dragon had got lose as well. What would I do, so much had changed. I looked around and knew instantly that I did not fit in at all, I was so different. I needed find a way to fit in. I stopped when I heard a loud noise that everyone was running from, but I ran toward it. When I got there I was shocked to see five teenagers about my age fighting a man who called himself Mad Mod. Thats not what caught my attention, it was the girl with the blue cloak on that covered her head. She fought using magic that was the color of black, when she was knocked aganist the wall and was out cold, I immediately went to aid them. It only took me two minutes to have Mad Mod down, and he was taken away by men in uniform.

"Thanks, I'm Robin. That is Beast boy and Raven over there. This is Starfire and Cyborg." Robin Said.

"I am Rorek, a wizard." I replied.

"Well would you like to be part of the team. We could really use the help?" Robin asked.

"I would be honored." I replied. "Is this what you guys do everyday?" I asked

"It usually depends. We do have days where we are free to do whatever we please. Most of the time we a very busy though." Robin replied.

"I see. It sounds like a great job." I replied.

**(Raven POV)**

When I woke I saw that Mad Mod was gone and that Robin was Shaking Hands with someone and handed one of our radio's to him. So we have a new member, wonder what he looks like. When he turned I sat there stunned, no it couldn't be Rorek. I released his mortal enemy then had to seal him up again, leaving me alone and out of place. Why did I have be so different. My friends don't understand me at all, and they don't know the terrible things I am destined to do. Why me? When the guy turned I knew who he was instantly, there was no doubt that he was Rorek enemy of the Dragon wizard. I must have released him when i released the dragon. Robin and Rorek walked toward me and Robin spoke.

"Raven meet you knew teammate." Robin said.

"Oh." I replied.

Then like always a vanished using my magic. Sometimes I wondered what made me do that. Now that Rorek was around I would have someone that was like me, only problem was I didn't want to get close to anybody. The fact was I did not want someone I loved to get hurt, and if Rorek and I were to get to know each we would no doubt fall for one and another. Sometimes fate hated me but that was how the world worked. Finally I decided to get some tea and went to my room to get some tea. I was not ready to face Rorek, after releasing his emeny he would hate me. I know I sealed him back, but you never know.

**(Rorek POV)**

When I saw Raven leave I wanted to follow but did not know where to go, she left in bird made from her magic. I asked Robin where they lived and he pointed to a tower shaped like a T. How orginal, I think. So I thank him and used a spell to teleaport myself to their tower. I landed in their living room, and thats when I realized I had no idea where Ravens room was or if it was in the tower at all, she could have gone anywhere at all. I walked around looking in every room all of them were clean expect one, which looked like an animal lived in it. I will bet that is beast boys room. In a manner of speaking he was an animal. Finally I came to he last and tried to open the door but it was locked. I used my magic to unlock the door and entered. It was dark, and I knew that it was Ravens room. Plus she was sitting on her bed reading. She looked up and I could tell she was mad.

"What are you doing in my room." Raven said, trying to keep calm.

"Well I wanted to know why you ran off." I said stepping closer to her.

"No reason. Just wanted to get some reading done is all." She replied.

"Really now. You seemed like you were afraid of me." I said.

"No. Why would I be afraid of you. We are equal in power." She replied.

"That is true, but you are hiding something." I said. Then I spotted it, a white book. To be exact my spellbook, the one I used to trap the dread dragon. What on earth was she doing with my spellbook. Time for some questioning. "How did you get that book? It is MY spellbook!" I said. I had to admit I was a little angry at this. She had no reason to have my spellbook and now I was going to get it back.

"I have had it for a long time." She said. "I, by mistake thinking it was you, released the dragon. I did not mean to. I trapped it back in the book. He decieved me, made feel like someone actually cared for me." She finished. Well I have to say I was angry that she released the dragon, but also pleased cause she put him back in the book. The one thing that go me was how lonely she sounded. Why did I care really, even if she put the dragon back she released him. I would think that she would no better than to do so.

"So let me get this straight. You released the dragon then sealed him back." she nodded. "I am proud, but I would have thought that you would have been decieved and little less easily. You aren't alone, we are very much alike. You give me a chance to show you that. " I said. She looked startled, but recovered quickly. I would have never guessed that she would reject me. Wait what was I thinking. I should not be feeling this way about a girl that I do not know. Its just not right. I shook my head.

"No. I am sorry. It is better this way. No one will get hurt. I'm sorry. I have been alone my whole life and I want it to stay that way so please leave."Then a black wall went up ending our conversation. So I left and went downstairs, where the one named Starfire showed me to my room. Starfire keep going on about how she loved this planet and how it was so different from her home planet. Then she started on how much she loved Robin. This girl talked way to much. Maybe she was that way on her planet. After arriving to my room I went to bed thinking only of Raven. How would I ever prove to her that she was not alone. I still did not understand why I cared so much, but knew that things would become clear soon. I hoped.

* * *

**So yeah this my first attempt at a Teen Titan Fanfiction. So review please and go easy on the reviews. I have seen every episode, but I wanted Raven to find happiness. I made some minor changes hope you like the story. Let me know what you think. Please try to be kind about it.**

**To be conitued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Raven-18**

**Rorek - 19**

**Secrets Are Discovered.**

**(Raven Pov)**

I woke up that morning and nothing felt right, everything just seems out of ordered. Last night Rorek said that I was not alone, but I pushed him away. That is what I always do, it is better, so that I won't get attached and feel remorse. My destiny will only hurt others and I do not need that. For some reason though I felt the urge to talk with Rorek, even if my destiny would destroy what might come from us being together. I guess I was being selfish. I wasn't sure yet, but there was a strange feeling I had in me, but I buried it down where it was hidden safetly. I had to quit thinking about it, because I had bigger problems, today was my birthday. Not a day I wanted to celebrate, because there was nothing to celebrate. My life was not worth the time of others.

"Raven You up. We wanted to celebrate your birthday. It is a pretty day to go to the park." Beast Boy said from the door.

"No. You will not celebrate my birthday. Under no circumstances, and I defiantatley don't want to go to the park. Understand?" I replied.

"But Raven you are turning 19, we need to celebrate." Beast Boy whined.

"I said No!" I yelled. Then the alarm went off and we headed out to find out who was causing the trouble. Rorek was next to me flying and so was Starfire and beast boy. Robin was on his bike and Cyborg was in t-mobile. When we got there we found what we least expected, Slade. I know he died, how was he here now. I don't know and I don't care.

"How did you survive Slade and What Do you want?" Robin yelled.

"My business is not with you. I come baring a message from Raven's Father. You destiny is at hand." Slade replied then he attacked robin and they fought till the building started to fall. When Robin was about to be crushed I shouted stop and time froze. I realized that Robin and Rorek were the only two not frozen. They stared at me questioning me.

"I don't want to talk about it." Then I ran, like I always did when I did not understand or just wanted the world to leave me be. That was just who I was and no one understood really.

**(Rorek POV)**

I was almost certain that Raven was hiding something, and from the look on her face as she ran away it was bad, really bad. I looked at Robin and he nodded, we found Raven Sitting on a building alone. I started go up there with her but Robin stopped me and pointed at something I had not noticed before. Raven wasn't alone. When the person showed themselves. The person was slade, he grabbed Raven by the shoulders and turned her around. Me and Robin got closer, we wanted to know what slade wanted.

"Your destiny is upon you young one. You will be the portal. You have till your next birthday when you turn 20." Slade said. What was he talking about portal, and what did it have to do with Raven.

"No I will not do it." Raven cried, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"But my dear child, you have no choice. You will be the portal and Trigon, your father, will destory the earth, and you will cease exist. You cannot not hide. Your are destined to destory the world." Slade responed. Raven's father was Trigon and she was meant to destory the world. I had heard of Trigon, actually everyone had heard of him, and I knew that he was bad news. That could not be right. It just had to be wrong. Thats when everything went quite and Slade showed Raven what was to become of the world. It was horrifying and to think she would be cause. When everything was back to normal Raven was covered in red markings and her hair had gotten longer. She looked afraid for a change, and her tears continued to flow.

"Till next time." Slade said then let her drop. I caught her before she fell. I looke at her question what had just happened. I would not lie, but i was afraid of Raven. Though she seemed so small, she would be the reason Trigion would bring mass destruction to the world.

"I don't want to destory the world." She cried then everything unfroze. Some questions needed answers, she was suppose to destory the world. Not mention the fact that she was suppose to destory the world and her father was Trigon. I gently let her down, just as the rest of the team arrived to mee ust. They took one look at Raven, but they did not bat an eye. Robin filled them in on what happened and they stared at Raven in disbelief, but no one said anything. We headed back to the tower and went to our rooms. Just as Raven and I were about to go our seprate ways she spoke up.

"I dont really want to talk about it, but I will tell you." Raven said. I said nothing, but I nodded and followed her to her room. We went to bed and sat down. I didnt know where to begin. In a way Raven scared me. I still felt a connection to her but I couldn't quite place it. I waited for her to tell me what happened, but she never said anything. I was beginning to wonder if she was going to say anything. Finally I stood to leave, but I didn't get far.

"When my mother had she the purpose of me being born and so did I when I was old enough. My told me that for centuries Trigon has tried to earth, but has never succeded. So he mad a way from him to finally come to earth and destory it. That was where I came in. Me being his daughter gave me extrodnary powers, unlike any my planet had seen. The powers came with a cost though. The cost was that when I turned 20 I would become the portal, allowing Trigon entrance to this world, and my life and purpose would be over. Basically after I have fufilled my purpose I will die and become nothing more than a memory. Thats why I dont want to get close to anyone.

"I dont know why you dont want to get close to anyone. I know that it scares you, heck you scare me, but you have to let someone in." I said. I didnt know how to react to her story. I was afraid of Raven, but an overpowering feeling keep me from leaving her. I got up to leave, but she once again spoke.

"Please stat with me tonight?" She asked me. I was heasant at first. "Okay, but just the one night." I replied and she smiled.

**(Raven POV) Just a real quick insight.**

When I asked Rorek to stay, I didn't think he actually would. I lay bed thinking of that day, Rorek was asleep already, and I was left with my thoughts and how I would possibly prevent this from happening. To be honest all I wanted was to able to spend my last moments with the people I loved and that was not a long time. The day would come when I would have to seprate from them and that would be the end. This people were my friends and Rorek was my other half. I had to find a way to save them, I could not stand it if they had to die along with me no. No point in everyone I love dying with me. I knew what I had to do. The day that I leave to fufill my destiny, I will give them each some of my powers. With my powers they will be safe from Trigons wrath.

**To Be contiued. **

**Please review. The next chapter will come sooner if you do. I worked real hard so please review. If you have ideas you put in the story feel free to let me know I will work it into the story. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
